OJOS DE CIELO
by Sandy Sanchez
Summary: Candy regresa a Lakewood, será la última vez que entre en la mansión Andrew pero ha vuelto por algo muy importante. Un baúl de recuerdos que la hace revelar secretos y descubrir verdades muy dolorosas. Candyfic. ONE SHOT


**OJOS DE CIELO.**

 **.**

El lujoso automóvil detuvo al fin su marcha, con un pesado suspiro la mano enguantada se sostuvo de otra que le ofrecía ayuda para salir. La carita modorra de la princesa que siempre le acompañaba se espabilaba con dificultad al tiempo que preguntaba:

-¿Hemos llegado mami?

-Sí mi amor. Llegamos a casa.

La chiquilla pronto recuperó la viveza que le caracterizaba y al ser curiosa por naturaleza, no esperó a que Hensse terminara de abrir la pesada puerta de madera cuando pasó veloz junto a él y entró primero que nadie a la mansión.

El elegante y distinguido porte de la dama en que se había convertido Candice W. Andrew no estaba peleado con el trato amable, sencillo y sonriente que daba a cada persona que encontraba a su paso. Caminaba por los ostentosos pasillos y miraba con detenimiento cada una de las enormes estancias del lugar, con sus muebles cubiertos por esas telas blancas, algunas ajadas por efecto del paso de los años, con el tiempo encerrado en la misma proporción en que el aire se mantenía estático al interior. Como si aquella residencia guardara celosamente las voces y el aroma de cada uno de los que habitaron alguna vez en ella.

Dorothy Hawkins, era todavía la mujer de más confianza de la patrona, más que una empleada era su mano derecha y su mejor amiga.

-¿Deseas que descubran y limpien todo Candy? Puedo pedir que reemplacen las cubiertas por unas nuevas si así lo dispones.

-No Dorothy... Ya se encargará de eso el administrador. -Respondió la madura mujer a su empleada sin perder de vista cada mueble, cada objeto del interior que le hablaba de cientos de historias en sus recuerdos. Había llegado el momento de despedirse de todo eso y sólo había regresado por aquél viejo baúl. El de los recuerdos, las fotografías, cartas y mechones de cabello. La propiedad sería remodelada y convertida en el nuevo orfanato de Lakewood, sobre todo ahora que el antiguo Hogar de Pony sería demolido al resultar deteriorado e inhabitable.

Y ahí estaban las pinturas y fotografías, los barandales, los finos candiles, las extravagantes y floridas molduras en las paredes y techos. Volviendo al presente las memorias de un dulce pasado que cobraba muy cara la factura cada vez que se urgaba entre los rincones de esa casa para traerlo de vuelta.

A pesar de tratarse de una propiedad deshabitada, había un par de vigilantes y empleadas que vivían en la cercanía por si en algún momento la señora deseaba pasar un día en Lakewood.

-Apuesto a que no se queda...

-Nunca lo hace, no soporta más de un par de horas.

-Que ni se entere que las rosas ya no existen, tengo miedo de su reacción.

-Se volvería más loca la pobre...

Ante el cuchicheo de las empleadas Dorothy les dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Y es que no era para menos. Candy era amable, amorosa, fuerte y sonreía a pesar de todo. A pesar de la soledad, los años, las desgracias, los traumas y las decepciones. Candy se había mantenido firme como el abeto que se encontraba en lo alto de la Colina de Pony. Muchas veces se comparaba con aquél enorme árbol. Soportaba tempestades, los inclementes frios del invierno, los rayos del sol que en ocasiones se excedían en calor, soportaba el otoño que al igual que el árbol parecía morir al quedarse sin hojas, a ella le traía los recuerdos más insoportables y sentía quedarse sin fuerzas... Y también creía morir.

Su vida en el orfanato estuvo llena de carencias y de demasiados niños. No todos fueron sus amigos, pero ella siempre contó solo lo bueno. Habló de Annie, Tom, Jimmy, pero trataba de olvidar a aquellos que pelearon con ella y provocaron hasta el cansancio que injustamente fuese castigada en incontables ocasiones.

Llegó a vivir a casa de la familia Legan, y lo que prometía ser una vida próspera para ella, terminó siendo uno de los episodios más oscuros de su existencia. Ahí conoció la humillación, la burla y el desprecio. El egoísmo y los celos que poseían a la niña Elisabeth cada que Candy era presentada como parte de la familia. La sobre protección excesiva que Sarah prodigaba a sus hijos y que terminó por convertirlos en monstruos. Lisa y Neal fueron personajes que ante lo sociópata de sus personalidades comenzaron a generarse un amor enfermizo que terminó en una relación incestuosa con un trágico final para ambos. Y Candy fue justamente quien se enteró de todo aquello al encontrarlos juntos y presenciar una escena por demás aberrante.

-¿Y nunca le contaste nada de eso al señor William, Candy?

-Es la primera vez que le cuento esto a alguien Dorothy. No tenía caso que nadie más lo supiera.

-Candy ahora lo comprendo... por eso se llevaron al joven Neil un tiempo, supe del aborto de la niña Elisa, pero nunca creí... ¡Santo Dios! -exclamó la mujer cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

-La vida es dura Dorothy.

-Mi niña; ¡y mira que lo fue contigo!

Candy suspiró con tristeza de nuevo al recordar que estuvo a punto de ser abusada por un peón de los Legan al considerarla una huérfana inferior y sin nadie que la protegiera o se interesara en ella. La tenían durmiendo en el establo con los caballos, no podía importar mucho lo que pasara con ella después de todo. Un buen golpe para callarla definitivamente y nadie sabría de lo ocurrido a la jovencita.

-En esa ocasión fue Clin quien me ayudó Dorothy. Debiste ver cómo saltó a la cara de ese hombre... ¡mi pobre Clin!. Hace tanto tiempo de todo eso amiga mía. -exclamó Candy en voz baja y con sus ojos tristes. -Tal vez Rosseline necesita a alguien como Clin ¿No lo crees Dorothy?

-Muy posiblemente así sea mi niña. Pero anda, no recuerdes más todo eso. Hay cosas que es mejor dejar perderse en el olvido.

-Pero después llegaron Anthony, Archie y Stear... Y sólo por ellos pretendo no olvidar nunca. Porque cada momento en mi vida me trajo hasta aquí Dorothy, con ellos... con los ojos de cielo que me permitieron vivir la gloria misma en esta vida...

-Lo dices por tu marido mi niña...

-Por él Dorothy. Albert fue el mejor premio para mí... aunque...

-Ya no sigas Candy. Ambas sabemos lo que sigue, no es necesario que te tortures con tanta desdicha.

Lo que seguía era como cada año, recordar a Anthony y el fatal accidente, Stear y su último vuelo en la guerra, Archie y la traición que había sufrido en aquella emboscada por negocios.

La muerte prematura de Rose Mary y ese mal congénito en la familia. Migrañas y tumores que con las limitantes de la medicina en esa época eran imposibles de tratar, si acaso menguar con tratamientos que hicieran más llevadero el doloroso proceso, pero nada más.

Y luego Albert, el gran amor de ella. El hombre que la había consolado y rescatado siempre. Aquel que dio la orden de sacarla de la casa de los Legan y se encargó de darle un buen merecido al peón abusador.

-Los ojos de cielo de los Andrew Dorothy... serán siempre un cruel y doloroso recordatorio de que más temprano que tarde, todos ellos, con sus rostros tan bellos, con esa bondad desbordante... harían ese viaje al cielo mismo antes de tiempo.

Dorothy ya no respondía nada, permanecía en silencio y rogaba para que pronto fuera hora de regresar.

-Porque vivir con los Andrew fue como haber vivido en el mismo cielo, Dorothy. Fueron personas de buen corazón, ángeles convertidos en seres humanos que hicieron de mi vida algo distinto. Y Albert...

Candy se encontró con su retrato al abrir el antiquísimo y polvoriento baúl. El viaje desde Maine hasta Lakewood entre los límites de Chicago e Indiana había valido la pena por encontrar tal tesoro.

-Mira Dorothy... mira su rostro... mi Albert. Como si nunca se hubiese marchado.

Candy repasaba cuidadosamente con sus dedos apenas rozando por los amarillentos retratos.

-Y seguirá viviendo en tu memoria Candy, en tu corazón sigue vivo amiga mía.

-En mi hija, en mi hermosa Rosseline... por cierto ¿donde se metió?

Dorothy abrió las cortinas con ayuda de su hijo Henssel.

-Es bueno que entre un poco de luz... -Comentó con su suave y mesurada voz la cansada mujer.

-Es bueno...

Respondió Candy más inmersa en su mundo de memorias que en el presente, a la vez que comenzaba a inquietarse por la ausencia de su hija.

-¿Crees que Rosseline tenga hambre? No la veo por ningún lado Dorothy.

La empleada miró a su hijo y con una seña el joven salió de la estancia con el baúl de los recuerdos en brazos.  
Con dificultad, Candy se puso de pie del sillón donde había pasado ya un buen rato entre tantas y tantas memorias, inundando su olfato con ese olor a casa vieja, llenando su mente con las voces que parecían hacer eco en cada rincón de la mansión Andrew.

-Ya es tarde y mi hija no ha comido, -insistía Candy -tal vez esté recorriendo los pasillos y temo que encuentre alguna alimaña. Ayúdame a buscarla Dorothy... vayamos con Hensse y entre los tres podremos encontrarla más pronto.

Pero no fue necesario, una pequeña de unos ocho años hizo de pronto su aparición en el salón con esa carita de inocencia, con la expresión de haber hecho alguna travesura... un fino cabellito rubio se pegaba en su frente y sienes por el sudor mientras las mejillas coloradas delataban que la criatura había andado por ahí haciendo de las suyas.

-Hija, ¿donde has estado?. No te diré nada por tu vestido pero ¡mira esa carita!. ¿De que te manchaste?

Decía la amorosa Candy mientras con su pañuelo limpiaba el pecoso rostro y secaba el sudor de la frente de su hija.

-Cada que venimos es lo mismo contigo Rosseline, vamos pequeña, es hora de irnos. De cualquier forma no podríamos quedarnos. Son muchos recuerdos y me empiezo a sentir agobiada. Tal vez nunca lo supere Dorothy... Pero eso ya no importa ahora. Porque ésta vez fue la última que vine a esta casa. Ahora el administrador se encargará de todos los trámites ¿cierto?

-Así es querida Candy.

Hensse miraba perplejo a su madre. Le entregó el envoltorio y Dorothy dispuso un medicamento para su patrona y amiga.  
Candy sonrió y tomó la medicación sin más preguntas. El chofer entró al salón y pacientemente esperó. El baúl con las fotografías ya estaba en el automóvil y sólo esperaban a que la señora de la casa decidiera que era hora de partir.

-¿Ya nos vamos Mami?

Fue la voz que Candy escuchó, la voz que apaciguaba tanto pesar en su alma. La sonrisa preciosa que le daba ánimos para seguir a pesar de haberlo perdido todo.

-Si amor, ya nos vamos.

Tomó su suave mano y se dirigieron ambas al auto. Un profundo sueño invadía a Candy. Antes de cerrar los ojos miró de nuevo la carita de su hija. Tan parecida a Albert, en los gestos, en el carácter, los ademanes correctos, la palabra franca, respetuosa y pausada de los Andrew. Y esos ojos... los mismos ojos de cielo, aquellos que le hacían a Candy recordar que siempre, más temprano que tarde el maldito cielo le reclamaba y se llevaba lo que ella más amaba en esta vida.  
Entonces el medicamento empezaba a hacer efecto volviendo su cuerpo pesado, lento.  
Y también entonces, la suave y pequeña mano que sostenía desaparecía de a poco de entre sus manos arrugadas.  
Las lágrimas llegaban una vez más como cada día, como todo el tiempo, surcando la piel cansada y adelgazada por la avanzada edad de Candy, ella seguía aferrándose a la cálida sensación de su hija por un instante más, hasta que finalmente lo comprendía también. El abrazo de Dorothy llegaba a calmar el llanto de su eterna amiga.

-Ya mi niña, mi dulce amiga Candy... duerme linda, que esto también pasará... y un día volverás a encontrarlos de nuevo.

.

Fin.


End file.
